


Two Paths, One Future

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Be sure to leave comments on your thoughts of the chapters, But In Her(And My) Defense She Just Lost Her Daughter, Cigarettes, Crying, Drinking, F/M, Gabriel Will Not Have Nice/Soft Moments In This Story, Guns, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Knives, Marinette Is Dead, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sabine May Seem OOC, Sabine Wants Revenge, Tom Wants His Wife To Be Happy, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the murder of their daughter, Sabine & Tom are left to deal with it in their own ways. Sabine, in her grief wants vengeance against the murderer and wants to kill him. Tom wants to move on and for his wife to be happy, but doesn't approve of his wife's idea to murder the murderer.  What the two of them wants send them down two different paths, but the paths will always connect them





	1. Sabine

"Your daughter has been found dead".

Those words were said to her & her husband a few days ago. No, weeks. No, months. She can't remember. She's lost track of the time since that night. The horrid night where the police officer stepped into her home and said those words.

She broke when he said those words. It felt like the world was ending and she cried. She cried all night in her husband's chest. Her daughter was dead. Marinette was dead. 

Gina had arrived the next morning(?). Tom had phoned her and told her what happened. She fell into her mother-in-law's opened arms and started crying. Tom joined in, and she could hear him & Gina crying as well. She's sure they cried all day. She can't remember anything else from that day.

The funeral came and she can't remember anything from it. She apparently screamed and tried to stop Marinette's body from being put in the ground according to Tom. She had to be held back which was apparently not easy. She apparently gave one man holding her back a concussion. She was not sorry.

A few days(?) after the funeral she hears Tom & Gina arguing in the living room. She hears Tom say something about wanting to help her move on, and she hears Gina say something about letting her grief and she still needs to recover.

She's able to sneak past them and go into the kitchen. In the kitchen she pulls out a knife and sneaks past them once again. She went back to the bedroom and starts using the knife on her arms. She was so lost in her own self-harm that she didn't hear Tom open the door. She remembers nothing more than having the knife ripped from her. 

Nadja visits sometime after that and she hears her suggest putting her into therapy. She hears her husband, mother-in-law, and friend argue in the living room and tries to sneak into the kitchen. She's caught this time.

It doesn't bother her that adults are arguing over her like she's a little kid who constantly misbehaves. What does bother her is not understanding things that are happening. She doesn't understand how Tom has already moved on, and is working in the bakery again. How can he just get over Marinette's death.She doesn't understand why her husband wants her to move on from THEIR DAUGHTER'S DEATH! Marinette is gone. Dead. And he expects her just to move on with life? How can she move on from losing her daughter? It felt like Gina was the only one to understand her.

Speaking of Gina, she had called Gina into her room the other day(?). She had asked her to go to the store and buy her some things. Gina had returned with cigarettes and wine. She had asked Gina if she wanted to smoke with her and Gina had said yes. Sabine suspected Gina had only agreed to smoke with her so she could make sure she didn't try to burn herself with the cigarette.

Sabine stepped outside for the first time since the funeral(how long ago was that?) and started smoking. Tom wasn't happy to learn that both his wife & his mother were now smokers. Something about how it causes cancer and stuff she already knew. Despite his unhappiness and concern, Sabine continued to smoke and soon start to drink.

And yet, no matter how many cigarettes she smoked and how much wine she drunk, she still felt pain over her daughter's death. She continued to cry herself to sleep and have nightmares about Marinette's death.

Nothing she did made her feel better and she thought she may never feel better. Or at least until today...

Tom had went to the store to get stuff for the bakery and Gina & Sabine sat in the living room. Gina had convinced her to watch a movie with her. She wasn't really paying attention to the movie though. She was lost in thought. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear somebody knocking at the door. She had asked Gina where she was going when she saw the woman get up and start to leave the room.

"Somebody's knocking at the door, angel". 

Gina was gone for less than a minute when she heard her scream "Sabine! Somebody's here for you!" She felt the urge to tell Gina to the tell the person she doesn't want to be bothered. It was true of course, she didn't feel like dealing with people who weren't her husband or her mother-in-law. But there was something about the tone of Gina's voice that made her get off the couch and go to the door. She's glad she did because at the door was Officer Roger. The same police officer who had told her that her daughter was so dead oh so many months(?) ago.

Officer Roger had said that the team has found new information on Marinette's death. He said that she was murdered and Sabine's body froze. Her daughter was murdered. Marinette was murdered. He then said something she will never ever forget. They know who her killer was, a criminal by the name of Hawk Moth.

Hawk Moth was a mob leader, drug-dealer, and murderer. Officer Roger showed them a picture of him, and Sabine was disappointed. Of course the man wasn't a normal civilian. Of course he had to be wearing a mask and had a purple outfit. 

Before Officer Roger left, she asked for a copy of the image of Hawk Moth. He gave her one and left. When Gina & Sabine returned back to the living room, Gina announced she had to use the bathroom and went upstairs. 

Sabine stared at the image of Hawk Moth and felt her anger rise by the minute. This was the man who was responsible for her daughter's death. This fucking man killed Marinette.

She threw the paper on the table and went into the kitchen. She pulled out a knife and headed back to the living room. She held the knife in her hands and stared at the image once more. She pictured the night of Marinette's death, and how she probably begged for her life. Hawk Moth probably laughed and showed no mercy to her. She screamed and started stabbing the image with the knife. 

She isn't sure how many times she stabbed the image, but it was long enough for it to be just crumbles of tiny bits of paper.

When Sabine finishes, she feels...happy. For the first time since before her daughter's death she feels happy and it feels good. But another look back the now tiny bits of the image and she feels sad again. The man who killed her daughter was still out there and this image wasn't the real thing.

The real thing...

Having the cops catch the man who killed her daughter and put him in the jail wouldn't be satisfying and wouldn't make her happy

But what would make her happy is finding the man who killed her daughter and...killing him.

Yes. A look into the eyes of the heartless monster and to see his fear. Make him fear her, make him regret killing her daughter, and then kill him.

For the first time in who knows how long Sabine smiled.

Hawk Moth was going to get what was coming to him.


	2. Tom

"Your daughter has been found dead".

It has been two months since those words were said. Two months since his daughter died. Two months since Marinette died.

He still remembers that night. Marinette was staying after school for one of her clubs. She had told them that morning she will be taking the train ride home Neither he or Sabine had offered to pick her up and drive her home instead. If only one of them would have offered to drive her home...

It was around 7 PM when a police officer, Roger Raincomprix knocked on there door and told them their daughter was dead.

He had said "what" when Roger had first said that, even though he already knew what he said. Tears had fell down his face and Sabine had dropped to her knees and started crying.

They had cried all night. His tears had dropped from his face into Sabine's hair and Sabine had cried into his chest. They had cried themselves to sleep. He had later woken up to his alarm going off, but he just turned it off. The bakery was not important at the moment. It would be closed from now until he is ready to open it again.

He had phoned his mom later that day to inform her what had happened. She arrived two days later and the three of them had hugged and cried. It was all they really did all day. Marinette was dead, what else could they do but cry?

Well it turns out there was something else they can do, and that something else was plan the funeral. Sabine had stayed out of the planning and he didn't blame her, he didn't want to plan this either, but it had to be done.

The day of the funeral came and it was the last day that they would ever see their daughter. Seeing Marinette's lifeless body in the casket had brought tears to his eyes and he cried. When it came time for the casket to be put in the ground, Sabine had screamed and tried to stop the casket from being put in the ground.

"DON'T PUT MY FUCKING DAUGHTER IN THE GROUND!"

She had to be held back by some of the men at the funeral, and she punched and kicked them. She had given one of them a concussion. In the end, Tom had to grab her and whisper calming words to her and she had cried into his chest just like the night they had learned Marinette had died.

It was a month after the funeral when he realized he couldn't just stay in a pit of sadness, he had to move forward. Of course, Tom doesn't feel like moving forward. He honestly wants to do nothing but cry. He still feels upset over his daughter's death and wants to cry about it, but Tom knows that doing that wouldn't help his state of mind. It was healthy to move forward.

Moving forward doesn't mean he will forget about Marinette, he will just be letting go of the sadness and pain. Marinette wouldn't want her parents to sit in their pajamas crying over her for the rest of their lives, he damn sure knew that.

When he goes upstairs to tell Sabine that he plans to reopen the bakery on Monday (it's Saturday) he finds her asleep. He kisses on her the cheek and gets ready for bed. He'll tell her in the morning.

The next morning when he tells her his plans to reopen the bakery, she asks why. She asks him isn't he still in pain and upset over Marinette's death. How does he feel like doing anything? He told her he is, and tells her he still wants to cry, but Marinette wouldn't want them to cry over her for the rest of their lives. Sabine starts crying at the mention of Marinette and asks him to leave the room.

In the living room, he talks with his mom about moving on and Sabine. Gina tells him that she is happy he is moving forward, and hugs him. Only a few seconds later she scolds him for trying to rush Sabine in her grief. She tells him that she still needs time to recover.

He realizes she is right and goes upstairs to apologize to Sabine. He opens the door to find her with a knife cutting herself. He rushes over and grabs the knife. Time seemed to speed up when he grabbed the knife and he found Sabine crying in his chest again.

Nadja comes by a few days after the knife incident. She tells them that therapy may be good for Sabine. Gina rejects the idea and say Sabine doesn't need therapy and she can move forward in her on way. "She just needs time".

Before he knew it, an argument broke out between them. In the middle of the argument, Tom noticed Sabine tip-toeing to the kitchen. He calmly said her name and she turned to the three of them. She looked so scared and it broke his heart to see her like that. She had said "sorry" in a shaky voice and dashed up the stairs.

Nadja had sighed and said "If you don't want to put her in therapy, that's fine. But one of you two needs to watch over her to make sure she doesn't try to hurt herself again."

Gina had volunteered, which was probably for the best since Tom had the bakery to run. A few days later he sees Sabine & Gina go outside, and he feels his heart warm. He thought they were going on a walk or even just standing outside the bakery. Either would be fine. Sabine was finally going outside again and he was happy.

But that happiness became concern and confusion when the two of them came back inside smelling like cigarette smoke. He had asked why they smelled like cigarette smoke and Sabine had told them they were just smoking. He was so upset at them for smoking. Smoking was addictive, ruins your teeth, causes cancer, all of which he had told them. But Sabine just simply waved it off and went upstairs.

When he asks his mom why they were smoking, she says Sabine had asked her to buy wine and cigarettes and says that she was smoking with Sabine to make sure Sabine didn't try to burn herself with the cigarette or lighter. It didn't help his concern, couldn't Gina have just told Sabine no when she asked for wine and cigarettes? Why did his mom always have to make things so complicated and dangerous?

More days go by and Sabine & Gina go outside for cigarettes ever morning after breakfast, and then lunch, and then dinner. Sometimes they would go outside at random times. Cigarettes seemed to be less of the problem now though, the big problem was now Sabine drinking.

It had started of small with just a small glass of wine, but soon the small glass became a big glass. One night after a big glass, Tom had found her throwing up in the toilet. Another night she hadn't even made it to the toilet and puked in the floor. Another night he had found her passed out on the bedroom floor in pissed soaked clothes.

Smoking and drinking were clearly not helping her and he wanted to put a stop to it. But how? It wouldn't be enough to just throw away the pack of cigarettes and wine. He could talk to her, but would she listen?

This morning he needed to buy some more stuff for the bakery, and he went off to the store. He thought about how to get Sabine (and his mom) to stop smoking and drinking. 

When he returned back home, he was greeted with a smiling Sabine. She was smiling for the first time in the months! This would have been a happy moment if she wasn't holding a knife and there was crumbled up pieces of paper all over the floor.

Not to mention Sabine's smile seemed kind of sadistic.

Before he could even say anything, Sabine says "I know who killed our daughter..and I plan to kill him".


	3. Disagreements and Agreements

Of all the things Tom had heard Sabine say since their daughter died, this was the most shocking and surprising. His wife was standing in front of him, knife in one hand, sadistic smile, and had just said she knew who had killed their daughter(Marinette was KILLED?!) and that she wanted to kill him.

How was he supposed to react to that? The only words that came out of the man's mouth was "I-what?" He had forgotten he had bags of groceries in his hands until he heard them hit the floor. He didn't bother to pick them up, his eyes were currently focused on Sabine.

Sabine opened her mouth, but was interrupted before she could say anything by Gina. She entered the room saying "Sorry it took so long angel, I-" she stopped talking when she noticed the scene in front of her. Crumbled paper all over the floor, Sabine with a knife, Tom looking shocked. "What happened while I was in the bathroom?" She asked, horrified.

Sabine turned her attention back to Tom, who was still looking shocked and confused at the scene in front of him. Had he even processed her words? Probably not. Clearing her throat, she said "While you were at the store, Officer Roger came by. He told me that our daughter was murdered." She broke off for a split second before continuing. "Our daughter was KILLED TOM!" Her voice raised as she said those two last words.

She grasped the end of the knife, her hand shaking. "Marinette was killed b a criminal named Hawk Moth. And now I plan to kill him."

Tom and Gina stared at her, too shocked to say anything. Finally, after what felt like eternity, Tom spoke. "You want to kill Hawk Moth?"

Dumb question he knows, since she already said she did, but he couldn't keep himself from asking it. 

Sabine nodded her head, smiling.

Tom sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sabine, I-I really don't think that's a good idea".

Sabine's smiles dropped from her face. "W-what?" Her husband didn't think killing Hawk Moth, the man who killed their daughter was a good idea? Didn't he want revenge too. "Don't you want the man who killed our daughter to pay?"

"Of course I do, but don't you think hunting him down and killing him is a bit extreme? Wouldn't it be better to let the cops find him and arrest him?" He hoped he would be able to convince his wife this idea was crazy.

Sabine laughed and shook her head. "Letting the cops arrest him wouldn't be satisfying. But you know what would be? killing Hawk Moth. Looking at the man who took m-our daughter away and killing him. And I will finally be happy."

"I-Sabine, I just think that, well-" Tom struggled to come up with words.

Sabine felt herself becoming anger as she watched her husband try to come up with words to say to her. Didn't he want revenge for his daughter's death? Didn't he want to be happy? Didn't he-wait, he's already happy! He's running the bakery! He has already gotten over Marinette's death and he doesn't even care that Marinette was killed! She narrowed her eyes. 

"Of course you don't want to kill Hawk Moth. You are already happy, aren't you?" She tried to keep herself from screaming at him.

Tom eyes widened. "W-what?"

"Don't what me! A month ago you reopened the bakery and you have been happy since. You are already over Marinette's death! How?"

Tom sighed. He had already told about how he thinks Marinette wouldn't want them to be sad for the rest of their life, and Sabine had cried when he had said that. However it has been one month since he said it, and since his wife (and mom) had picked up some horrible habits.

"I already told you that Marinette wouldn't want us to cry over her for the rest of our life. I-"

Sabine interrupted him. "So you decided to forget about her? Is that it?" She pointed the knife at him in anger.

Tom was kinda freaked out at the knife being pointed at him and raised his hands in defense. "No, no, no. I'm just forgetting all the sadness and pain. I still remember her every single day and I would love to have her right now. The only thing we can do is to move forward". 

Sabine grasped the end of the knife. "But, I can't move forward. Not unless I kill Hawk Moth." She looked down for a few seconds. Deep down she knew that he still wouldn't approve of her killing Hawk Moth. "You are not going to stop me."

Tom sighed once again. There had to be a way to get this crazy thought out of her head. "Sabine, listen to me. Killing the man will not make you feel better. It will-

"How do you know that?" Sabine interrupted him. "How do you know it won't make me feel better?" She was getting angry at him, she wanted to shout. "Don't you want the man who killed our daughter to pay for what he did?!"

"I do want him to pay, but not by killing him!"

"WELL YOU OBLIVIOUSLY DIDN'T LOVE HER AS MUCH AS ME!" shouted Sabine. She was so angry at him. 

Tom stared at his wife, eyes opened wide. Did she really just say that? Did she really just say that he didn't love Marinette as much as she did?

Gina, who had been watching the scene in silence approached Sabine and put a hand on her shoulder. "Angle, I don't think that-"

"How can you say that?" Tom said, interrupting Gina. "How can you say that I don't love Marinette as much as you?" He had tears in his eyes and Sabine opened her mouth but never got a word out since Tom spoke again. "I miss and think about her every single day. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't wish for her to be here right now. But she isn't and there is nothing we can do about it!" He took a deep breath. "Marinette is my motivation. She motivates me to move forward. She motivates me to work in the bakery. She motivates me to smile. She motivates me to get out of the bed in the morning. I already told you this, but trust me when I say Marinette wouldn't want us to spend he rest of our lives in bed crying."

He took a step forward to Sabine, who was sill looking angry at him."So let me ask you this Sabine, do you think Marinette would be happy with you right now? How do you think she would feel knowing her mom had cut herself. Or that her mom and grandmother have started smoking? Or that you have started drinking? You are slowly killing yourself b smoking and drinking. Both of you!" He pointed a finger at Sabine. "Sabine, you ma not want to believe this, but deep down you know that Marinette wouldn't approve of you hunting down her killer and killing him!"

Sabine screamed and threw the knife onto the floor. She turned and stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. 

Tom sighed and put a hand to his head. "Mom, I just-"

Gina walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know sweetie, you did your best."

"I want Sabine to be happy, but-but not like this. Killing Hawk Moth won't bring her happiness. It would just bring her to urge to kill more people. Soon she will be a criminal."

Gina looked down for a few seconds before answering. "I'm sure Sabine won't become a criminal. It's just one kill and not a random civilian. killing either."

Tom looked at his mom, did she support Sabine's idea? "Don't tell me you support her killing Hawk Moth idea." He hoped not.

Gina smiled and said "No, of course not."

It was a lie.

Tom sighed in relief. 'Oh thank goodness." He didn't know what he'll do if both his wife and mom wanted to kill Hawk Moth. Probably break down. He looked at the wall for a few seconds, thinking of what to do about Sabine. He looked back at his mother and got an idea. "Mom, can you do something for me?" 

"Of course, what is it that you want?"

"Could you try to talk to Sabine? I know it ma not work since she won't listen to me, but-"

Gina interrupted. "I'll talk to her, don't worry."

Tom smiled. "Thank you mom." He hugged her and Gina returned the hug, not smiling. She didn't want to lie to her son, but it was worth it. Hawk Moth must die. 

 

8:00 P.M.

Sabine stood outside the bakery, cigarette in hand. She was still angry at Tom. Why can't he understand killing Hawk Moth would make her happy and make her become herself again. She hasn't been happy or herself since Marinette died and now the opportunity to make who become those two things once again comes up and he tells her no? Marinette deserves to be revenged. 

She threw the finished cigarette on the ground and pulled out another one from the pack. Lighting it, she sighed. He was not going to stop her.

She heard the door the open, but did not turn around. "You should have told me you were going to come out here." It was Gina.

Sabine rolled her eyes. "Why? So you can make sure I don't try to burn myself."

Gina shook her head. "No, I enjoy spending time with you." She gestured for Sabine to hand her the cigarette pack.

"You enjoy the fact that me and you are slowly killing ourselves?" Sabine asked

"I-uh" Gina started, having no idea how to answer that.

"It was a joke" Sabine said with a little smile. She handed Gina the cigarette pack.

"Oh, you were mocking Tom's words from earlier?" Sabine nodded and took a drag on the cigarette while Gina lit hers.

Sabine and Gina stood in silence for a few minutes. Both staring up at the night sky lost in thought. 

It wasn't until they heard footsteps and wheels moving did they look down. A girl, who looked no older than Marinette had came up in front of them. She was wearing a red jacket and romper. She had brown hair and had a fox tail necklace around her neck. Behind her was a wagon.

"Um, excuse me is the bakery closed. I was told come here to pick up food for a mee-event tomorrow." She seemed nervous.

Gina shook her head. "No, it's not closed. My son Tom should get you the food. Just head on inside dear.

The girl smiled and said "thank you" and headed inside with the wagon. when she was inside, Sabine spoke.

"So, did Tom tell you to try and talk to me? Because it's not going to work." Sabine knew that Tom would get his mom to try and talk to her. He probably thought she could convince Sabine to drop her ideas.

"He did, but I'm not going to stop you." Sabine stared at her. She wasn't going to stop her? "In fact, I'm fine with you killing Hawk Moth. He deserves it."

To say that Sabine was shocked would be an understatement. Gina was on her side? She also wanted Hawk Moth to die? Her husband didn't, but her mother-in-law did. "Why?"

"Well Marinette is the number one reason why of course." Sabine felt herself becoming angry. Not at Gina, but the fact that Gina wanted Hawk Moth to die for killing Marinette, but not Tom. She took another drag on the cigarette to calm herself.

"But there is also another reason. Officer Roger said that Hawk Moth had murdered other children in the city. Marinette wasn't the only kid he had killed, and it won't be the last. He probably already has murdered more kids." She paused, taking a drag on the cigarette. "It's why Hawk Moth must be stopped."

"She's right' thought Sabine. Marinette wasn't the only kid in the city that has been killed by that monster. Officer Roger had said that Hawk Moth had murdered adults also, but kids seemed his main target. How many parents in the city have lost their children because of him? Hawk Moth was a monster was must pay. Jail will do nothing for him, he could probably even escape. He must be stopped once and for all.

"You're right. Hawk Moth has killed so many kids and he will kill more. This is why I must kill him.

"So, what's your plan?" asked Gina.

"What?" asked Sabine.

"You know, your plan? A plan to kill Hawk Moth?" Gina suspected Sabine didn't have a plan.

"I-" Sabine put her free hand to her face. She had been so focused on killing Hawk Moth that she hadn't even thought of a plan. He was a mob leader for goodness sake. He would have followers and people who want to kill her for killing him. She should have known it wouldn't be that simple. "I don't have one." She sighed.

Gina smiled sadly at her. "Don't worry, angel. We can think of one together."

Sabine threw her cigarette on the ground. "But where though? We can't plan in the house because Tom would get suspicious and would catch us. We will have the plan out of the house."

Gina nodded. "We would have to plan someone private. Members of Hawk Moth's mob could be anywhere in public listening."

Sabine groaned and put her hands to her face. "This will be more complicated then I thought it would be."

Gina threw her cigarette on the ground and took Sabine's hands. "But we'll get through it together. I promise we will succeed, no matter what." She pulled Sabine into a hug. This time Gina smiled.

After the hug, Gina said "Come on, let's go inside."

Before they could go inside, the girl from before opened the door and was dragging the wagon out. The wagon was filled all the way up with baked goods.

"Goodness, what special event is going on tomorrow that will require all this food?" asked Gina.

The girl stopped and put a finger to her chin."Um, it's a sports event. A lot of people are going to be there and we need all the food we can get." 

Gina nodded and said "Well I hope you have a good time."

The girl smiled. "I will. As she was walking off, an item fell out of jacket pocket. She didn't seem to hear it and Sabine went to go pick it up. She opened the mouth to tell the girl she dropped something, but the girl was already gone.

She picked the item, which appeared to be another necklace. Only this one was different. 

It was a purple butterfly.

"Interesting."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sabine & Gina are working together. How do you think Tom will react to finding out about this?
> 
> Also, I'm debating with myself on whether or not I want to put Adrien in this story. Gabriel is already a murderer and he will do other bad stuff in this story as well and I don't want Adrien to suffer. But I also want to use him for something. Oh well, I will decide soon


End file.
